Maladroitement
by TheLauloo
Summary: Même si l'on prend la fuite, ça ne veut pas dire que l'on n'est pas consentant ! ...Oui je sais, cette phrase est un peu vague et par conséquent ne veut pas dire grand chose. A vous d'avoir la curiosité d'aller lire.


**Blablatons. **

**Les personnages de Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent pas. ****Pas de scènes explicites dans cet écrit.**

**Cela dit, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

La porte claqua. Nous voilà de retour de l'affaire dans notre salon. Je vis Sherlock poser son écharpe et manteau aux côtés du mien, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà tous deux dans la position exacte que lorsque nous étions encore sans enquête ce matin. C'est-à-dire, moi dans mon fauteuil par défaut, soit celui que Sherlock n'utilise pas, avec ma tasse de thé et mon journal ; et Sherlock avachit sur son canapé, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement pincée, en mode -je réfléchis ne me dérange pas-. J'étais bien dans mon fauteuil. Quoique, un peu gêné par les ondes draconiennes émanant de Sherlock qui réfléchissait, je dirais, ''tapageusement'' à je ne sais encore quel problème. Curieux d'ailleurs que Sherlock réfléchisse. On vient pourtant de régler une affaire. Celle-ci a l'air de lui tenir à cœur en plus. Enfin bon. J'étais bien dans mon fauteuil. Je ne demandais rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais demandé rien de plus. Alors pourquoi ? J'aurais pu rester installé là, jusqu'à ce soir, sans rien faire d'autre si je le voulais. Ça aurait été possible si seulement l'équilibre parfait entre lui et moi n'avait pas été brisé par un seul acte que je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir. Mais, ramenons le récit au moment qui nous intéresse. Je disais donc, nous restâmes un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se redresse et clame de sa voix suave :

« - John, viens ici.

Râleur, je croyais avoir mal entendu, cette phrase sonnant trop comme un ordre à mes oreilles. Venant de Sherlock j'avais l'habitude mais, trop las et puis, oh combien relaxé dans mon fauteuil, je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Je fis donc comme si je n'avais rien entendu, même si je savais que ça ne servirait à rien connaissant Sherlock Holmes qui savait insister. Voyant sa demande traitée avec irrespect, je vis du coin de l'œil Sherlock froncer les sourcils. Puis après quelques instants je l'entendis répéter d'un ton maintenant qui laisse entendre une menace : «John...». Je laissai échapper un soupir. Mollement, je répondis :

- Quoi ?

Au tact au tact :

- J'ai dit, viens ici.»

Penaud, je me leva en soupirant bruyamment avant de faire trois pas vers lui. A son tour il se leva, me surplombant de sa haute taille et de son œil d'aigle me fixant, inquisiteur. Je lui fis face, patient, attendant la suite.

On se regarda. Juste comme ça. Je crois, pour le plaisir d'observer les traits de l'autre. Les détails uniques qu'offre un visage mais que l'on n'ose regarder vraiment.

Lentement, il approcha sa main de mon visage tout en gardant ses yeux dans les miens. Je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma mâchoire, son pouce me toucher le menton. Par réflexe je lui saisis son poignet, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, et le força à stopper ce qu'il avait commencé. Calme, il se défit de ma poigne en affichant une sorte d'air désolé, (..heu ?) sans doute il s'excusait de son geste déplacé. Mais si tôt sa main libre, il la replaça au même endroit dans un mouvement encore plus délicat que la première fois. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour émettre un son de désaccord que je fus secoué d'un sursaut : son autre main avait épousé l'arrière de ma nuque, me rapprochant davantage encore de son visage. Une petite panique s'installa dans mon estomac. Son visage se rapprochait. Mais... Mais mais mais que...? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et... pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Les mots comme les pensées me manquaient. Je décidai de suivre mon instinct et de reculer. Cependant je rencontrai une difficulté : mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir. C'était vraiment un moment très mal choisi pour faire l'arbre, surtout quand un Sherlock se rapproche de vous centimètre par centimètre. Pas de panique. Je me penchai en arrière pour au moins m'éloigner le plus possible de cette face grandissante. Mais l'autre ne renonça pas et se pencha davantage en avant. Pendant que moi je continuais vers l'arrière, mes pensées se bousculaient et se battaient. Elles étaient folles, comme ces filles qui se disputent le même mec en s'arrachant mutuellement les cheveux. Je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi il est plus grand que moi, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à bouger, pourquoi je sens mon cœur battre jusque dans mon cou, qu'est-ce qui me terrifie autant, pourquoi il est si beau, pourquoi je tremble, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, pourquoi j'ai besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, pourquoi je recule, pourquoi je ne le tape pas alors que j'ai peur, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai quand même envie qu'il continue ?

Mon combat intérieur m'avait transporté un moment loin de cette déstabilisante réalité. Un fait me ramena les pieds sur terre : un homme normalement constitué ne peux pas se pencher en arrière indéfiniment. Pour m'éloigner désormais, je devais me laisser tomber si je voulais échapper au visage. Avant de prendre moi-même la décision si je devais rencontrer le sol ou pas, mes jambes flanchèrent et je sentis mes fesses heurter lourdement le parquet. Mais pas ma tête, non. Sherlock, un peu surpris, avait au moins fait en sortes que je ne me fasse pas mal au crâne dans ma chute. Après coup, il me lâcha enfin. Et je pu m'étaler de tout mon long sur le plancher. Sherlock semblait complètement ahuri devant ce que je venais de faire et... moi de même.

Comme court-circuité, mon cerveau ne répondait plus.

Un regard.

Puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

Un fou rire à deux, littéralement. On ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Le rire de l'un faisait repartir le rire de l'autre.

Je me fis la réflexion que d'un point de vue extérieur, on était sans doute flippant à rigoler comme deux otaries, au milieu du salon, sans raison apparente, un debout et un parterre.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et à bout de souffle, après enfin avoir réussi à nous calmer, nous restâmes un instant là, à nous regarder. Enfin, après réflexion, moi à le regarder et lui, à me dévorer des yeux. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir Sherlock à contre-jour. Il était imposant. Noble. Presque intimidant. Voire, effrayant. La voix me manqua. Je lui trouvais un air de prédateur. Cette comparaison au rapace me fit prendre conscience de la situation : c'est-à-dire de son désir à vouloir me... Je me ressaisis, et je me préparai à rouler sur le côté afin de pouvoir me redresser et aller me faire oublier dans ma chambre. Mais plus rapide que l'éclair, Sherlock compris, et me bloqua les hanches en m'encadrant de ses deux genoux. Coincé, la voix me manquant toujours, je tentai de lui faire comprendre ma détresse en affichant mes plus grands yeux. Malheureusement toutes conséquences sur lui dont ont été capable mes mirettes fut de le faire sourire tendrement. Et le petit pétillement dans son regard qui s'en suit me fit comprendre «Tu ne peux pas tomber plus bas maintenant !»

Tranquillement, il me repris le menton et continua ce qu'il avait commencé comme si mon espèce de tentative d'évasion ne s'était jamais produite. Résigné à l'idée que quoi que je fasse rien ne pourra l'arrêter, je me laissai faire. Oh et puis, soyons honnête avec nous-même, je n'avais pas la volonté de l'arrêter.

Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que maintenant. Ces pures iris, qui avaient glacé le sang à tant d'autres, me réchauffèrent le cœur. Nos nez se frôlèrent. Je pus sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Il était près, si près. Il me fixa une dernière fois comme s'il demandait la permission. Je pus remarquer ses pupilles noires dilatées par le désir. J'imagine que les miennes l'étaient aussi. Au fond de moi, je savais ce que je voulais vraiment. Mes yeux lui répondirent oui. Et nos bouches se rencontrèrent pour la première fois.

Ainsi commença le ballet de sensations. Ses lèvres pressées sur les miennes étaient incroyablement douces et chaudes, aussi vierges que le désert, aussi laiteuses que les nuages, aussi belles que la lune. Je le goûtais, il me goûtait. Je savourais sa saveur. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même, le goût devenant mon unique sens en éveil. Sherlock ouvrit ses nymphes blanches, faisant sortir le membre humide rendu brûlant par l'excitation. J'ouvris à mon tour la bouche, lui autorisant l'entrée. Et Sherlock m'envahit. Boléro de douces peintures ocres, orchestre de carnations et de chairs. Sa teinte, sa nuance de couleur, rien qu'à lui. Son goût délicieux m'affolait et m'égarait. Il me mordit la lèvre inférieure m'arrachant un couinement. Un peu maladroit le Sherlock. Je lui rendis sa timide morsure. Je le sentis frémir. Un sourire dans le baiser. Un rire aussi. Heureux, tout simplement.

**The End.**


End file.
